warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fogged Stars
Sequel to The Sharpest Sword. Takes place in new forest. -Leafwhisker The Winter Leaf ThunderClan :Leader-Cinderstar-fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes :Deputy-Brackenfur-golden tom :Med.Cat-Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blue eyes :Apprentice-Waterwhisker-gray-blue tom with amber eyes Warriors : :Thornclaw-golden tom :Ferncloud-gray she-cat with darker gray flecks and green eyes :Millie-silver tabby she-cat :Milkfur(Daisy) cream she-cat :Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes :Berrynose-cream tom with blue eyes :Mousewhisker-white and gray tom :Foxfang-redish brown tom :Icecloud-white she-cat :Ivypool-gray and white tabby she-cat :Bumblestripe-gray tom :Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat :Toadstorm-white and black tom :Dovestream-gray she-cat with blue eyes :Blossomfall-white she-cat with orange spots :Starlingwing-brown tom with blue eyes Apprentices : :Skypaw-white and light gray she-cat with green eyes :Ivypaw-gray she-cat with green eyes Queens :Briarstorm-red she-cat-Nursing Foxfang's kits :(Lightkit-bright yellow she-cat, Redkit- redish orange tom) :Cloudstorm-white fluffy she-cat Nursing Starlingwing's kits :(Foxkit- a brown-white tom and Hazelkit-a light gray she-kit) :Poppyfrost-toiseshell she-cat nursing Berrynose's kits : : : :(Wavekit-a cream gray she-kit and Grasskit- a gray green tom) Elders :Sandstorm-elderly she-cat :Dustpelt-brown tom Chapter One Cloudstorm looked at Lionstar's muddy body. "Father." she whispered. "Don't leave us." She couldn't believe that the cats close to her were all dead . Brambleclaw had died guarding the Nursery and now Lionstar was murdered. Her life was getting worse and worse by the day. "Cloudstorm?" asked Waterwhisker. "What?" "You're wondering about Lionstar's power, right?" Cludstorm shook her head. "I'm not but what will happen to Lionstar's power?" "I don't know, but you have kits the care for." "Yes but father died! How can I become leader?" "Leader?" "Yeah, I got a prophecy where I will become leader." meowed Cloudstorm."Well, other cats could help you." meowed Waterwhisker. "Waterwhisker, I know I have to become deputy but I never even had a moon of training. What cat would chose me?" "I would." Cloudstorm looked at her brother. "I know but, but what if I'm not good enough?" "Cloudstorm, You'll be good enough, you can do any thing without fail!" "Yeah, I guess." Cloudstorm padded away, hoping her destiny would be easier. What if I'm not meant to be leader? '' "Cloudstorm, it's not like you're gonna be leader now!" meowed Waterwhisker. "I know but,-nevermind." meowed Cloudstorm and she padded off the the den. Waterwhisker looked on, and looked at his crippled paw. "I wish I was a warrior, I wish life was different." he whispered to himself. Waterwhisker padded away, looking at the Med. Cat Den and something was very wrong. Chapter Two "Jayfeather's not here!" he told Cloudstorm. Cloudstorm poked her head out of the Nursery and padded to the Med. Cat Den. "What?" "Jayfeather isn't here and he's always here by sun down." Cloudstorm looked at the clearing but didn't see a gray tabby anywhere. "Maybe he's looking for herbs." "No, I got more this morning so the stock should be full." Waterwhisker sighed. "He could be by the lake." Waterwhisker shook his head. "Cinderstar's gone too." meowed Cloustorm. Waterwhisker sat up. "''What!?" "Yeah, she's not here." "Where do you think she went?" "By the lake with Jayfeather." answered a voice that was icy and cold. "Hollyleaf." Chapter Three Waterwhisker turned around and saw Hollyleaf staring at them in a revolted way. "Think you don't have to worry about me, huh? Think you are the other ones with powers? You're wrong!" whispered Hollyleaf. She leaped at Waterwhisker a sliced his ear, making him yowl in pain. "Not so tough now, huh?" She taunted. Waterwhisker dug his claws into Hollyleaf's tail when-. "Stupid little brat! Shame he's not a warrior though, he'd make a great one." Waterwhisker gasped. "You're praising me?!" Cloudstorm looked at him. "You read her mind!" Cloudstorm leaped on Hollyleaf's back and raked her claws down her tail. "Yeah, I did." meowed Waterwhisker. Hollyleaf saw her moment and sliced Waterwhisker's broken paw. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!" Waterwhisker looked at his broken paw and gaped in horror, it was bleeding heavily now and a claw pierced through some flesh. Waterwhisker's eyes began to water in pain as Jayfeather came back with moss in his mouth. "Great StarClan!" he whispered. Cinderstar came out of her den and looked at Waterwhisker in horror. "Jayfeather, help him, please!" Cinderstar looked really worried. "Waterwhisker!" mewed Hazelkit and she ran over to him and Foxkit ran close behind her. "Mama, what's wrong with Watewhisker's paw? Does he have an Owy?" asked Hazeltail. "Yeah, go in the Nursery, kits." Hazeltail and Foxkit ran to the Nursery without looking back at Cloudstorm. "Waterwhisker, what happened?" "Hollyleaf was here." meowed Jayfeather. "But why?" "To kill Waterwhisker and Cloustorm, then me." "No! She killed Lionstar, right?" "Yeah." Starlingwing looked outside the warriors den and looked at Cloudstorm with fear in is eyes. "Waterwhisker, don't die." whispered Cloudstorm. "You can't!" Chapter Four Waterwhisker opened his eyes and saw his sister over him, watching him like a hawk. "Waterwhisker! You're OK!" Cloudstorm meowed. Waterwhisker smiled and looked at his paw, horsetail was around it. Cinderheart came into the den and meowed in joy. "Thank StarClan you're alright!" Cloudstorm looked at Jayfeather and he looked happy as well. "Jayfeather, you have a smile on your face, why?" "My brother's kit is alright." Jayfeather replied. Cinderstar nodded. "I don't want my leader's kit to die." "But Lionstar's dead." Cinderstar shook her head. "Lionstar will always be my leader, alive or in StarClan." Cloudstorm nodded. "I don't want to forget Lionstar either." "Or Hazeltail." meowed Waterwhisker. Cloudstorm nodded. "Or Hazeltail." "Cloudstorm, Jayfeather and I need to talk, you too Cinderstar." meowed Waterwhisker. Cloudstorm padded away to the Nursery and looked at Hazelkit who was sleeping in the moss. "Cloudstorm, what's it like with kits?" asked Cinderstar. "Busy." "I thought that." "Why, Cinderstar?" "Nothing." Cinderstar padded away to the leader's Den, leaving Cloudstorm alone. "Hazelkit, don't bite my tail." Cloudstorm turned around but Hazelkit wasn't there, only a claw-sharp thorn enbended in her tail. "What in the name of StarClan.." Before Cloudstorm could finish a claw raked her spine and throat. Cloudstorm screeched in agony as Waterwhisker came through and looked at Cloudstorm's blood stained pelt. "Who did this to you?" "I did." whispered a voice, icy and cold. "Hollyleaf?" "Not Hollyleaf, Blizzard." Waterwhisker looked at the shadows and sighed. "Cloudstorm, Clinderstar's life is coming to an end." Chapter Five Cloudstorm padded with Cinderstar to the forest. "Cinderstar, what's it like being leader?" "Hard." Cinderstar replied. "Why do you want to know?" "Nothing." lied Cloudstorm. Cinderstar nodded and looked at ThunderClan camp and saw a body covered in blood. "Brackenfur!" she whispered. Cloudstorm looked up and gasped as she padded towards the golden body. "Who will be deputy?" "You." "Me? I'm a queen, I can't be deputy!" "You will be." Cloudstorm dipped her head and padded off. "My kits have their cerimony today anyway." Cinderstar nodded. "I just wish Waterwhisker could be a warrior too." "Me too, Cloudstorm." "Why?" "He'd be a great fighter." Cinderstar meowed. But Cloudstorm knew she was lying. "Cinderstar, you and Jayfeather always act funny around Waterwhisker, why?" "Because, he's my kit, Jayfeather's too." Cloudstorm gasped. "What!?" "I knew I couldn't have kits have kits with him so I gave him to Hazeltail." Cloudstorm shook her head. "Does Waterwhisker know?" "Not yet. But I will tell him before I die." "Waterwhisker said that your end was coming closer." "He has a power, doesn't he?" Cloudstorm nodded. "I do too and we got a prophecy as well." "I know about the prophecy, your father told me." "I will become leader too." "Cloudstar... it fits you." "Thank you." Cloudstorm meowed, padding away. "Live a good life as leader." Chapter Six Cinderstar padded around the camp and let out a nerve racking screech. Cloudstorm looked at her leader's body and saw a long slit down her throat. "Waterwhisker, come look!" Waterwhisker padded by Cloudstorm and dipped his head to his dead leader and sighed. "Mother, I'll see you in StarClan." "She told you then?" "Yes, before she was murdered by Blizzard." Cloudstorm dipped her head to her leader and padded away. "Cloudstorm, you're leader now, we'll have to leave." "Only when the call is sounded." replied Cloudstorm. Waterwhisker nodded and padded off. "I leader, like this, this Blizzard is making my prophecy come true." Cloudstorm looked at the camp and sighed. "I'll see this place for a heartbeat and then I'll have to leave." Waterwhisker shuffled his paws and meowed, "I'll come too, right?" Cloudstorm nodded. "You need to! You have powers too." Waterwhisker nodded and sighed. "I just wish I was a warrior." Cloudstorm looked at him and grinned. "You'll be on a journey with powers that no other cats has,'' I'' think that is better than being a warrior." Waterwhisker nodded and looked away from his sister. "Good night.. my leader." Cloudstorm purred with delight. Chapter Seven Cloudstorm looked at the Moonpool, it was filled with faces of clan cats. "Lionstar!" she called. "Shh!" hissed Jayfeather. "Sorry." whispered Cloudstorm. Jayfeather sighed as he ordered her to drink from the Moonpool. Cloudstorm fell into a deep sleep then saw other cats. "Lionstar!" Lionstar nodded and turned to a gray and white cat. "Hazeltail!" Cloudstorm's mother nodded and padded over to a small golden she-kit. "This is your stillborn sister, Goldkit." Cloudstorm looked at her sister with sadness in her gaze. "I wish she lived." Hazeltail nodded. "I wish Waterwhisker was my kit." "With this life I give you caring." meowed Lionstar. "Use it well, I know you will." "With this life I give you bravery." meowed Hazeltail. Goldkit looked at her sister and meowed, "I give you hope." Brambleclaw looked at her and padded forward. "With this life I give you courage." Brackenfur padded forward. "With this life I give you strength." Cinderstar looked at her deputy, now leader and smiled. "With those lives I give you trust, fierceness, and never ending energy. Your new name is Cloudstar, the leader of ThunderClan!" Hazeltail and Goldkit cheered for her, and Lionstar looked at Cloudstar with happiness in his gaze. Chapter Eight "Starlingwing, you will be deputy!" roared Cloudstar. Starlingwing looked at his mate with happiness. "I will not fail you." he promised. Cloudstar looked her him and smiled. "Ivypaw, you will be know from this day forward as Ivyleaf!" meowed Cloudstar. The new warrior dipped her head and padded aside by Toadstorm. Bumblestripe looked at them with anger. After the meeting Cloudstar looked at Bumblestripe which told him to follow her. "What?" asked Bumblestripe in a much more nicer tone then usual. "Bumblestripe, for StarClan's sake! You're related to Ivyleaf, in fact, she's your niece!" "I'm just angery that I can't get a mate." Bumblestripe meowed. "That doesn't give you the right to go mooning your nieces! Go bug Rosepetal or something!" Bumblestripe looked at Starlingwing then at Hazelpaw and Foxpaw. "Do you really love Strlingwing?" he asked. "Of course!" meowed Cloudstar. Bumblestrpe looked at her and padded away. "Bumblestripe, I'm sorry." He looked at her and kept going. 'I'm sorry." cried Cloudstar. "Truely." But no cat was there to hear her. Chapter Nine Waterwhisker looked at the night sky and saw a lone star as bright as the sun. "Is this a sign?" he asked himself. The star then faded and a figure appeared in its place. The figure was a cat, a multicolored cat and a gray leaf by its paws. "Dragonstar and Leafstar." Waterwhisker muttered. He turned around and saw a limp body on the path. "Starlingwing!" gasped Waterwhisker as he padded oward the lifeless body matted with blood. "Blizzard." he whispered. "He must be here." Waterwhisker saw a fluffy pelt and knew it must be Cloudstar. "Cloudstar, Starlingwing's dead!" Cloudstar looked at him and shed a singe tear. Her blue eyes blazing. "What a sec your, Blizzard!" The tom nodded and lunged for Waterwhisker's throat. Waterwhisker jumped to the side and skimmed Blizzard's head with his broken paw, and amazingly it didn't hurt and did a lot of damage. "Waterwhisker!" yowled Cloudstar's voice and rammed into Blizzard's side. "Cloudstar, the two are coming, we need to leave!" called Waterwhisker. Cloudstar nodded and followed him to camp. "Waterwhisker, who will be deputy?" Waterwhisker shuffled his paws and meowed, "Icecloud." "You love her don't you?" asked Cloudstar. Waterwhisker nodded. "I loved her the moment I padded out the Nursery." "Then Icecloud will be deputy." meowed Cloudstar. Epiloge Waterwhisker and Icecloud were chatting about the different duties they do. Cloudstar smirked and padded over by Hazelcloud and Foxtail. Both Hazelcloud and Ivyleaf were in the Nursery expecting kits. Cloudstar new that Ivyleaf was expecting Toadstorm's kits. It was unknown who Hazelcloud's mate was but again, Hazeltail was also like that, she only told then clan that they were Lionblaze's kits till after they were born. Cloudstar didn't really mind though. "Waterwhisker, come on." she called to her brother. Waterwhisker nodded and licked Icecloud's head in good-bye. "Waterwhisker, you're a Med. Cat." meowed Cloudstar. "I know." meowed Waterwhisker, "I was only saying bye." "Okay, well come on, we're leaving." meowed Cloudstar. WAterwhisker nodded. Icecloud padded up to them and meowed, "I'm sorry Cloudstar but, I love Waterwhisker." "Well, if he gets healed on the journey he'll be your mate." replied Cloudstar. Icecloud nodded. "Bye Waterwhisker, see you in a few moons!" Waterwhisker nodded an padded by Cloudstar. "Come on, we have a prophecy to full fill." _ _ _ - _ _ The End! My longest ever story, well for now. The fourth book in the series is Entwined Destinies. I say fourth because Shadowed Paths needs be finished with and in a sense it is the next book Category:Category: Leafwhisker's Stories